Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Bubble, bubble, boys in trouble!
Last Saturday, the United States Disney XD broadcast the two latest Phineas and Ferb episodes: "Bubble Boys" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap." The dynamic formula choose for them served to make them more favorable then I expected, and played out like the "Unfair Science Fair"/Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" arcs. To start, "Bubble Boys" was rather interesting. Baljeet's schedule served as a fitting character trait the crew added on and made him the most enjoyable of the bunch for the episode. Watching him spas out when he was thrown off the schedule made me chuckle. In the B-Plot with everyone's favorite strait man group, Doofenshmirtz and Perry, there was a quite hilarious stint where Monogram thinks it's Perry's birthday. His hilarious flat stare and Monogram's dry realization displays some of the excellent comedic timing I expect out the show. Plus, Doof's singing country was just fabulous. I could just imagine him doing a duet with Dolly Parton - now that's Grammy-worthy. In the C-Plot, we got to see Candace learn to drive. This gradual evolution of her character (we got to see her begin her driving exploits in season 1's "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") shows some of the brilliant writing that is done on the show. It's quite clear she's a well-off driver, but with her eyes set on busting the boys, she totally went out of control, which led to some humorous bits of her chaos. Overall, B-. Next we've got "Isabella and the Temple of Sap." This is definitely the stronger of the two and serves as a "what you didn't see..." in the previous won. This also served to make them like the "Unfair" pair of episodes and worked better than it could have since the same crew returned from "Bubble Boys." The episode follows Isabella and the Fireside Girls going on an epic quest to find the rare Moroccan sap the boys need to make their bubble. It was great to see the dynamic with Isabella and her troop, who all have their own set of unique personalities. Perhaps the highlight of it was Ginger growing a crush on Baljeet. She kept putting on a "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch, which another Fireside Girl kept pulling off with excellent flat stares and comedic dryness. However, as a huge Phinbella fan, I'd also have to partial to Isabella's wonderful day dreams of her and Phineas in romantic grandeur. I laughed so heard when Phineas turned into a centaur and they rode off into the distant - it was both incredibly ridiculous and exceptionally beautiful. Then, it's B-plot showed Pinky the Chihuahua fighting the evil Professor Poofenplotz. This was interesting to have as it was touched on briefly in "Day of the Living Gelatin" - again something that show's the writer's careful appreciation of continuity - and included some interesting narrative styles to connect it with the previous ep, just like the A-Plot. However, Poofenshplotz was far from being as awesome as Doof; perhaps it was that she was to dry, I don't know, but she seemed really flat, like they didn't know what to do with her. Still, the cutaway to her shopping, was pure comedic genius, and had me rolling with laughter. So, overall, A. Agree with this review? Disagree? Can't really decide? Let us know on our talk page. The Flash {talk}03:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Bubble,_bubble,_boys_in_trouble!